HeatWave Dreams 2 UnoxKen
by TheKarin
Summary: The heat is still burning folks, and this time it's Unohana's turn to fall under its spell. Note: I was listening to Black Magic Woman through this whole thing... Also, This is a side oneshot. The other KenUno story however will have more chapters SOON.


Heat Wave Dreams – UnohanaxKenpachi

(Retsu's dream. "Black Magic Woman.)

It was hot outside, the sun singing everything it touched. But inside was even hotter. Bodies pressed together, writhing and pressing and swaying with the music pulsing all around them. They all moved as one from time to time, swaying and dipping in time with the sultry guitar crying out to them. Black Magic Woman. Indeed it seemed to call out a tender kind of passion inside every faceless moving body, sweat glistening on all of their scantily clothed bodies. They were mindless, all turned out by the music, reverting to their animalistic instincts. The instinct to seduce, and mate. Bodies as one, woman pressed themselves into their partners, sliding against slick hot skin, legs wrapping around waists, hands gripping each other, pulling pushing and grinding as if they were mating right there on the floor. Surely everyone would have been surprised to see the dark-haired seductress slide out onto the dance floor to join them. However, everyone was already riding high on their delirious passion that they didn't bother to notice Retsu Unohana had come, looking nothing like her usual self.

Clinging to her deliciously curvy body, appeared to be not her usual robes, but a short black dress, dark as midnight. It was cut to high-thigh, so that if she dipped far enough, the warm curves of her ass would undoubtedly peek into view. As if she was already wet, the dress clung to her, never wanting to let go. Her large breasts seemed to want to spill from the thin garment, producing a mouth-watering cleavage from that deep V neck, and thin straps holding it together. The V was even longer in the back, and since the woman's raven-coloured hair had been tugged into a messy yet high bun, her glistening back was very visible, so pale and smooth it almost begged you to run your tongue over it. Miss Unohana had little make-up on, she didn't seem to need it, her soft round face was already flawless. All that she had was a light red hint added to her full lips, giving them the illusion of wetness, like a freshly rinsed apple, ready for a bite. She grinned, slinking through the mass of grinding bodies until she could spot someone who stood out because of his sheer size. Her smile grew, body tingling in delight to see none other than Kenpachi Zaraki waiting for her, slowly smiling.

His hair was down for once, but it had been combed back and tied into a hasty ponytail. Bits of his hair had come out of it and hung flirtatiously around his stony face. As she neared, Unohana could see that he was wearing black also, which seemed to be the colour of choice by everyone on the dance floor. It was a buttoned shirt, which he hair carelessly left the top-half unbuttoned, letting his impressive chest be exposed for everyone greedy eyes. He looked, in her opinion, good enough to eat. Like a lusty count or prince, awaiting his well deserved pleasure from whatever lucky harem-girl that was at his disposal. He grinned that knowing grin, his teeth flashing; which had immediately changed Unohana's view into that of a hungry wolf, ready to ravish her.

Oh, ravish away, she thought, and slid up close. They didn't need words, Kenpachi's hand had already seized hers, and he pulled her even closer. Unohana tingled delightfully, the man's large hand curving down the small of her back, until it rested just above her round rump. He licked his lips with much purpose, the guitar whining in their ears. And they began to move. Unohana could smell him, no cologne, just raw male. It was unbearably sexual, clouding her senses until she was drowning in his heat. They danced, slowly rocking and swaying, their bodies pressing and rubbing into each other, as well as into everyone else's. No one seemed to mind, the added touching only made everyone all the more sensual. But all Unohana could feel was Kenpachi. Occasionally his hand would dip, warmth cruising over her firm plump ass and squeezing. She shivered, her already pink cheeks darkening just a tad. The big male leaned down into her, his long hair tickling her cheek when he lowered to her ear to murmur huskily.

"You look good enough to eat, Miss Unohana…" he growled seductively, his big hand sliding back up her rump and against the bare skin of her back. She bit back a shiver, lights dancing behind her eyes toward the sensation of his soft touch. It should have been a crime for someone to be so sexy. "I was going to tell you the same thing…" she said into his own ear, flicking her pink tongue out to touch his ear lobe, just once. He visibly shuddered, pressing his lips into her neck, as they kept dancing, hips pressing into each other. Unohana could already feel the bulge against his dark pants. She instinctively curved against it, grinding her hips into him. Kenpachi growled and nipped into her neck, giving her a surprising bite, which shocked and pleased her immensely. She gasped, much to his pleasure. He did it again, a little harder a little wetter. Her body trembled, heat coursing through her. She felt as if she could melt into him, his hand steering her hips to rock rhythmically with the music against him. When his mouth pulled away she almost cried out in displeasure, but silenced when he suddenly turned her. Unohana found her body pressed to his, her front to his back. A jolt of delight went through her, his prominent bulge caressing the soft flesh of her clothed rear as they rocked to the music again. In this position, his hands were able to slide against her stomach, the other drifting much higher, just under her breast. She trembled, heart beating quickly, leaning into the man's broad chest. His right hand kept caressing her warm tummy, dipping lower ever-so-slightly so she was teased with a stroke that was nearing her hot mound, begging and pleading for attention. She was growing mindless. Just a little lower. The dress was short enough that he could reach under it with little problem. Her already wet panties were sheer, barely large enough to be called panties. She was silently pleading that he put her out of her misery, but he kept up his teasing dance. One of his large warm hands cupping her breast, roughing stroking over the hard nipple. They had been hard since she first saw him, poking out very noticeably. And now every movement of her dress had rasped against the sensitive nubs of flesh, tingling her into excitement. She shivered uncontrollably, 'dancing' against him, her hips pushing back to grind hard against that throbbing member, Kenpachi's pants hid nothing. Because she was getting more and more eager, she guessed that the man had finally decided it was enough torture.

His hand slid down her thigh, sliding until it touched the heated flesh of her thighs. She gasped softly, leaning her head against him as her eyes closed. That hand gently maneuvered under her dress, until his wide hand found and cupped over the hot mound of her sex. No one seemed to notice, too wrapped up in their own groping and dancing. Unohana's thighs tried to tighten around his hand, but her legs were already spreading faintly. Kenpachi grinned, and cupped her, the fabric of her pants barely containing the hot moisture that was seeping from her. For a while, he only gripped that mound of flesh, stroking it and rubbing his palm over it. She shuddered every time. A few times, his middle finger stroked against the wet crease, Unohana's legs trembling. He could feel that she was breathing heavily, his cock eagerly brushing into her ass. But for now he only touched her, until he felt her hand grip his wrist. He looked down to see her staring up at him, eyes full of pent up desire and delirious passion. He grinned and quickly lowered to crush his mouth down against hers in a fierce kiss. His tongue was at war with hers, stroking against and rubbing, with the occasional bite from either of them. This went on until Unohana's mouth came away from his, and she let out a sweet mewling moan that only he could hear. His hand had dipped under the soaked panties. And he had inserted one big finger between her dripping folds of flesh. He immediately found that hot bud of desire, trembling to his touch. The rough pad of his finger stroked against it, and from time to time dipped lower to push the very tip inside her aching throbbing core. She was shuddering visibly now, licking her lips at the delicious sensations. Since she tensed up, Kenpachi figured what he was doing was something she didn't want him to stop. So his finger began to press rhythmically into the wet inner lips of her femininity, thrusting slowly in and out. She was so sexually charged, that her body was immediately sent into a rage of quivering shudders. She gasped, stars dancing around through her closed eyes, liquid fire shooting through her. The pleasure built up, raising that fire through her until her blood was boiling. And when it peaked, she felt as if she was tossed off of a cliff and into a large pool of molten gold, caressing her insides as well as the outside. She moaned softly, biting her ripe red lip in attempts to keep it all inside, heart pounding crazily in her chest. Panting, she felt Kenpachi stop and hold her until her quaking body had calmed. She tipped her head back and kissed him, to which he eagerly accepted.

"K-Kenpachi… I want you, now." She panted into his ear, her satisfying orgasm doing nothing to put out the fire of lust that was burning her. The man grinned, and leaned into her ear to murmur back…

"UNOHANA-TAICHOU!" A voice screamed, making her jerk upward from her desk. Unohana stared around her, noticing it was…her office. All prim and clean. Brow furrowed, she focused on the flushed woman infront of her.

"Kiyone..? What are you doing…?" she grumbled at her, the woman looking positively flustered and yet ashamed that she'd bothered her. Unohana felt the sinking feeling come over her. It had only been a dream. But Gods, what a dream it was.

"….U-Unohana-taichou, you're needed in the medical ward. Th-They're saying that Kenpachi Zaraki-taichou has passed out from the heat and requires your assistance." The flustered woman squeaked, "What that means…is that everyone else is too afraid to assist him, ma'am…" she lowered her head, ashamed again.

Unohana could only stare at her, then quickly dusted invisible dirt from herself and stood. "R-Right, thank you, Miss Kiyone, I'll be right there." She bowed a little, as the woman blushed faintly and bowed right back, skittishly rushing off. Unohana took her time to follow her, slowly moving away from her desk's chair. Huff…that was the last time she let herself fall asleep from this cursed heat. Who knows what she could dream up next.

End…?


End file.
